Army of One
by TitaniumDragon22
Summary: The multiverse is the hypothetical set of possible universes, including the universe in which we live. In theory, this means that there is an infinite amount of universes or dimension with an infinite amount of differences. And theoretically, in one of those dimensions, Izuku could have been born with a quirk. So, this is the story of how Izuku becomes the world's greatest heroes.
1. Chapter One - The Mighty Army

**Army of One**

 **Chapter One - The Mighty Army**

* * *

A four year old Izuku was lying on the ground with a crayon and a notebook. He was drawing a picture of himself as a hero, standing next to All Might.

There was suddenly a bright green light.

"Oof!" A little boy who was about his age fell right next to him, "Owie... What happened?" Under closer inspection Izuku realized the boy wasn't only his age, but he was actually him.

"AUUGH!" Izuku stood up dropping his crayon.

"AUUGH!" The second Izuku screamed as well staring at him in horror.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" The two screamed in unison.

"Izuku!? What's wrong?" His mother came running into the room.

"MOMMY! THERE'S... ME!" Both boys screamed at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Wow! You unlocked your quirk!" Inko Midoriya said happily.

"My quirk?" They continued speaking in unison.

Inko touched the head of the Izuku closest to her, "You talk first."

"O-ok..." Izuku said.

"Why did you have him talk first, Mommy?" The second Izuku asked.

"Now you both aren't talking at the same time!"

"Oh... You're right!" The first Izuku said surprised.

"Yeah! What should we do now!?" The second asked.

"Well..."

"WE CAN TRAIN TO BE A HERO!" They both were talking at the same time again.

"I just thought of a hero name!" The first Izuku spoke.

"What is it?" The second asked excitedly.

"The Mighty Army!"

"AMAZING!"

Inko's mom smiled at her sons' antics, "I'm sure you'll both be a fine hero!"

* * *

Both Izukus played together for the rest of the day, neither of them being able to activate or deactivate their quirk.

"So... Is one of us going to disappear?" Izuku #2 asked #1.

"I don't know..." Izuku #1 thought for a moment, "Well it doesn't matter!"

"It doesn't!?"

"Yup! If you disappear, I promise to keep on living for you and for the sake of the Mighty Army! If I disappear, I want you to keep living for me!"

"Sure! I promise that if you disappear, I'll live to fulfill our dream of being a hero!"

Both boys went to sleep, dreaming about the future when they become great heroes.

* * *

The next day the two Izuku's spent playing hero and drawing doodle of them as an army. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Inko yelled as opened up the door, outside the door was a man, "Hello, is there something you need?"

Both Izuku's ran over to see what was going on. #1 was clutching his notebook and #2 was holding the crayons. The man raised his hand and pointed at Inko.

*BANG*

Both Izukus stared in shock as their mother fell to the ground bleeding from her stomach.

"MOMMY!" #1 dropped his notebook and ran over to help his mom.

*BANG*

Another bullet shot out of the man's fingers hitting Izuku #1 in the chest.

"What..." Izuku #2 asked in fear, it wasn't supposed to be like this, they were supposed to become heroes together, it wasn't supposed to be like this...

"NO!" Izuku reached out for his duplicate as he fell, suddenly his hand was engulfed in a green light, "What!? What is this!? Was I only a clone!? Why is this happening!?" The man raised his hand and shot at Izuku, the bright green light threw off his aim so the bullet only hit his left ear.

"AUUUGH!" Izuku screamed in pain clutching his injured ear. The light completely covered him and he vanished.

Once the light faded all that was left was a notebook with an army of Izuku's standing next to All Might; Covered in the blood of Inko and Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

"AUUUGH!" Izuku was still screaming while lying on the ground of his living room.

"Izuku! What's wrong!?" His mom rushed into he room looking for her son.

"Mommy..." Izuku looked up ignoring the pain in his ear.

"IZUKU! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Inko Midoriya immediately whipped out a bandage and covered up the bleeding ear, "What on Earth happened!?"

"Mommy... Y-y-yo-you're alive?"

"Why of course I am! Now tell me, what happened to your ear?"

Izuku couldn't respond instead, he began sobbing loudly as he hugged his mom.

"Mommy... Mommy..."

Inko Midoriya crouched down to her son's level, "I don't know what happened... But I'm glad you're ok, now come on, let's eat out tonight!"

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

* * *

Itsuku sighed as he wrote on his notebook, "Kamui Woods, new hero with a wood quirk. From what he's shown, he can manipulate his arms by growing them out rapidly an using them to ensnare or cage villains…" Itsuku put down his pencil and flicked it, the pencil rolled forward a bit before rolling back to him and repeating the process.

"Why do I even bother…" Itsuka's life was sumarized pretty well by his name; _Itsuku_ was a kendo term for being in a state of shock or being frozen. No matter what Itsuku tried he always failed. His quirk was "Foresight" it was a quirk the allowed him to see the events that are about to happen up to 10 seconds in the future, but the ability can only be used once every 1 minute. It wasn't a bad quirk, it was just, Itsuku seemed to be stuck in a state of _Itsuku._ He could see the punch coming, he just couldn't dodge it. It doesn't matter how far into the future you can see if you can't do anything about it. Itsuku's thoughts were interrupted when the dark room was suddenly filled with a bright green light.

"What the heck!? It happened again!" Itsuku heard his voice say.

"W-who are you!?" He asked nervously.

"Huh?" Itsuku's eyes adjusted to the light and he saw himself. The duplicate looked at him and froze, "AUUUGH!"

"AUUUGH!"

* * *

 **Hello World! You totally thought I was going to give Izuku a cloning quirk didn't you? Well you were wrong!**

 **Anywho, this was a story I was writing behind the scenes and I hope that some of you manage to enjoy it!**

 **And fair warning, while my other fics were strictly IzuOcha, I may or may not put in other ships, mainly because the multiverse means an infinite amount of possibilities... Actually the choice will be up to you! If you want me to experiment with other ships, go ahead and tell me. If no one really cares, I'm just going to stay with IzuOcha because it is my favorite and the one I am most comfortable with.**

 **(edit: I've never once watched Jojo's** **bizarre adventure. People keep commenting about it, but I have no idea what it is.)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	2. Chapter Two - Itsuku part one

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Two - Itsuku part one**

 **Hello world! So, I'm just going to update now, don't expect updates to be this fast, it's just, I'm moving soon! Yay... Anyways I'll be hopping on a plane in a couple hours and I'm not sure when I'll get another chance to update.**

 **So in response to a couple comments, I have not actually watched Jojo and I'm not sure what D4C is. And also, I'm just gonna stick to IzuOcha because no one else said anything.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, I'm also not sure if anyone else already did a multidimensional Izuku story, if someone did, I am in no means trying to copy you.)**

* * *

"W-wh-what's g-g-going o-on!?" Itsuku asked, stammering through the question.

"I-I d-don't know!…" Izuku replied equally shocked.

"I-I m-mean… I-I'm y-y-you! A-and y-you're…" Itsuku's brain effectively shut down.

"Wait! This happened to me before when I was four!" Izuku began calming down, "First off, who are you?"

"I-I'm I-I-Itsu-Itsuku M-Midoriya…" Itsuku clutched his head trying to comprehend what was going on, "Is t-this m-my quirk!? N-no! M-my q-quirk is "F-Foresight"! I c-can't c-cl-clone myself!"

"Sorry, I think that this is my quirk..." Izuku said with a sigh.

"W-what do you mean?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, this same thing has happened before when I first activated my quirk. I believe that it makes me travel to another dimension..."

"ANOTHER DIMENSION!?" Itsuku's stutter briefly vanished, "T-THAT'S A-AMAZING! W-why d-did you c-come here!?" Itsuku's stutter was back.

"Well..." Izuku blushed as he scratched the back of his head, "I can't really control it... This has only happened once before..." Izuku's hand wandered from the back of his head, to his left ear, "I'm not even sure if it actually is my quirk..." Izuku looked at this dimension's counterpart of him. Itsuku mostly looked like Izuku, the only real difference besides the scar on Izuku's left ear, was that Itsuku had blue eyes along with glasses

"Well... How did you get back?"

Izuku's eyes widened slightly remembering the first time he used his quirk. A image popped into his mind, an image of a notebook with childish drawings inside, covered in blood.

"Itsuku! It's dinner time!" Itsuku's mom called, snapping Izuku out of his thought process.

"Um... S-should w-we go?" Itsuku asked.

"Uh... I-I don't want your Mom to be surprised..."

"I've g-got an i-idea..."

* * *

"Ah! So you're Itsuku's friend?" Inko Midoriya asked happily.

"Yes..." Izuku said staring at his feet, Itsuku was also staring at his own feet, not wanting to give away the lie, "M-my quirk a-allows me to look like other people... But I still need a bit of practice... See, my eyes are still green, and I've got this scar on my ear." Izuku pointed out the flaws in his "quirk".

"I see... Not only that but, you also have a healthier skin tone! My Itsuku is always cooped up in his room playing video games or writing in those notebooks! Look at him! His skin is so pale!"

"M-mom..." Itsuku blushed. But it was true, Itsuku's skin was significantly more pale then Izuku's.

"Oh! I'll be sure to consider that when I'm practicing!"

"Good, good! Keep on trying!"

* * *

Izuku ended up spending the night at Itsuku's house due to his mother insisting, "Why am I still here?" Izuku thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling, "Better yet, why did I get this quirk? I can't even control it…" He sighed.

"W-What's w-w-wrong?" Itsuku asked.

"I just want to go home…." Izuku turned over on the futon that Itsuku had pulled out of the closet for him.

"Well, why can't you go back?" Itsuku asked.

Izuku turned to face him, his eyes looked like those of a dead fish, "Itsuku..."

"W-what?"

"The first time I used this quirk... I got back when the other version of me died... We both thought that we had unlocked a cloning quirk... We were so excited... But then a villain came to our house... I wasn't able to do anything."

Istuku was silent for a second, "I-I think I s-sorta understand t-that feeling…"

"Well. It doesn't matter, let's just go do something fun tomorrow." Izuku lied back down, "Want to go to an arcade?"

* * *

"Thank you for hosting me!" Izuku bowed to Itsuku's mom. He was borrowing a pair of Itsuku's shoes.

"No problem! Come over any time you want!"

"I'll be b-back soon!" Itsuku told her as he pulled on his shoes.

"Oh! You're going to?"

"Y-yup! W-we're going t-to the a-arcade!"

Inko smiled, "Have a good time!"

Once they made it to the arcade, "Echo Base" they instantly walked over to Heroic Kombat, a two player fighting game that used popular heroes as fighters.

"Ready?" Izuku asked as he chose All Might.

"Alright, I'll choose… P-present Mic…"

"Present Mic?" Izuku asked, confused, "But he's so weak!"

"Yeah… B-but I n-never l-lose when I use h-him…" Itsuku replied as the game began.

Izuku immediately swooped in with his pixel version of All Might. "Texas… Smash!" The speaker let out.

But Itsuku was one step ahead, he had his character roll behind All Might and unleashed Present Mic's super voice into All Might's back.

"Why can't I escape!?" Izuku asked as he tried to move his character.

"There's a bug in the game that allows Present Mic to continuously stun his opponent. You need to hit them from behind right on their last attack frame… All Might's attacks have a ridiculous long wind up so it's easy to trap him." Itsuku explained as he continuously pressed the attack button.

"Wow! How did you learn that? I never saw that information online!" Izuku asked, giving up on the escaping.

"I-I… I p-play a l-lot…" Itsuku's stutter was back on now that he wasn't explaining video games.

The two boys played games for the rest of the day before picking up food.

"What should we do now..." Izuku asked as he bit into his tuna sandwich.

"I-I'm not s-sure..." Itsuku replied, nibbling on the tuna sandwich that he got.

"I don't think I can spend the night at your house again..."

"Y-yeah..."

"I'll do something. See you tomorrow?" Izuku asked.

"I have s-school t-tomorrow..." Itsuku said looking away.

"Ah! Well... I guess I'll see you after school..."

"S-sure..."

* * *

Izuku yawned as he woke up, "What time is it..." He checked his watch, "5:00..." He got up off the park bench he had been sleeping on, "I wonder what I should do today..."

He ended up wandering to school, on the way he noticed Itsuku, "Oi! Itsu-" He stopped when he noticed a boy who looked like Katsuki standing next to him. Izuku quickly hid in a nearby bush.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deku?" The Katsuki look alike's voice was laced with anger.

"W-well... I-I t-th-thought I s-sho-should g-go-"

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki yelled as he knocked Itsuku down with a sudden burst of light. Itsuku looked back at him in fear. His eyes suddenly glowed blue.

"Oh! Is that his quirk?" Izuku asked himself, he was hiding from this dimension's Katsuki's sight, not wanting to make a scene

*BOOM*

Katsuki knocked Itsuku back a few meters with another burst of light, "How weak are you!? Your quirk let's you see the future right!? Pitiful..." Katsuki walked away leaving a burnt and crying Itsuku on the ground, "And don't come back! I'm sick of you, getting praised for having such a great quirk... WELL YOU'RE JUST A WEAK NERD! REMEMBER THAT!"

Itsuku stood up and turned around, he began running back towards his house, missing Izuku who was still hidden from view.

"Itsuku!" The blue eyed boy couldn't hear his call, "What am I supposed to do now..." Izuku asked himself.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Just for clarification, Itsuku's quirk(that was explained in chapter 1) is "Foresight"** **Once activated Itsuku can see events about to happen up to 10 seconds in the future, but the ability can only be used once every 1 minute.**

 **Izuku's quirk(so far) is "Dimensional Warp"** **He is forced into another dimension next to the Izuku of that dimension. There's more to the quirk that he hasn't discovered yet.**

 **Anywho, until next time,**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	3. Chapter Three - Itsuku part two

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Three - Itsuku part two**

 **Hello World! Welcome to chapter three! This is the last part of Itsuku's arc and I've got five other "variations" of Izuku prepared for the future!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, but I do own every OC that appears in this story so far.)**

* * *

Itsuku ran into his room passing his mom. He locked the door and climbed into his bed, ignoring the painful feeling of the blankets rubbing against his burnt skin.

"Darn it... I thought I would be able to go today... Why? Why? Why can't I ever do anything!?" He curled up into a ball, his wounds throbbing painfully.

Hanging out with Izuku had given him a small amount of courage; He had decided to try to go to school again, but on the way there he had run into Kazuki Bakugou.

* * *

"He had a bad relation with Kazuki. He used to be friends with him when they were little, but then I all changed when their quirks manifested. Kazuki was first, his quirk, "Energy Burst", allowed him to use some of the energy in his body to basically create an explosion. A direct hit from his quirk would cause burns from the energy, bruises from the force, and it could potentially damage your eyes from the bright flash of light.

Kazuki often got praised for his powerful quirk, and he was happy.

But then, Itsuku got his quirk. A power to see into the future. If used properly he could potentially become a champion martial artist. And he actually did. He won a couple kendo tournaments and he even beat the longstanding champion whose quirk made his target see three of him. Everyone praised Itsuku.

This made Kazuki mad.

"Why was the loser getting more praise then me?"

"Why aren't they looking at me?"

"What does he have that I don't? "

These thoughts that ran rampant in Kazuki's head. And eventually they filled him with rage. He sought out Itsuku and called him into a fight. Itsuku, though not wanting to fight, agreed.

Katsuki's first move was to use his quirk to its maximum strength right in Itsuku's face. Itsuku's quirk couldn't save him because as soon as he used it, all he could see in the future was a blinding white light.

After getting beat up by Kazuki. Itsuku quit kendo and stopped going to school. Kazuki's quirk damaged his eyes to a point where he had to wear glasses, and overall he became a jumpy and fearful person.

This leaves him in the state he is in now. Burnt, bruised, poor eyesight, and emotionally crushed."

Izuku listened in rapt attention to Inko Midoriya's retelling of Itsuku's backstory.

"So he doesn't go to school anymore?" Izuku asked concerned.

"No, he stays in his room. I was so happy when you brought him outside. It's been a couple days since he's left the house. Thank you for taking care of him."

"N-no problem! I had a good time too!" Izuku quickly brushed away the thanks, "I just thought... Maybe I can get him to go to school..."

"I'd love for that to happen, but I don't think it's likely. He has been avoiding Kazuki ever since that one time... I was going to tell the child's parents, but Itsuku begged me not to." Inko looked down, tears spilling from her eyes, "I'm a horrible mother... I couldn't do anything for him."

Izuku recognized those words, he said thought them again and again, "I couldn't do anything." He stood up from the kitchen table and looked Itsuku's mother in the eye, "I'll definitely help him."

"Thank you... Thank you for being Itsuku's friend."

Izuku smiled, "No problem!" He went over to the door to Itsuku's room and began knocking.

"I'm n-not coming out m-mom." Itsuku's voice was muffled by his pillows.

"It's me!" Izuku called to him.

"I-I-Izuku!?" Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door as Itsuku got up.

"Do you want go get ice cream or something?" Izuku asked.

"S-sorry... I d-don't want to g-go..." Even though he was standing right by the door, Itsuku's voice sounded small and quiet.

"Alright then... Let's just talk then!"

* * *

Izuku spent most the day trying to coax Itsuku out of the room, but he just wouldn't come out.

"I-I'm sorry Izuku... J-just leave me alone..."

"Alright..." Izuku returned to Inko depressed.

"How was it?" Inko asked.

"Not good..." Izuku sighed, "I'll be leaving now..."

"Don't worry about it, how about you stay for dinner? You've already missed school!"

"Dinner? It's already that late?" Izuku asked looking at his watch. Izuku's eyes froze on the spot they were looking, not on his watch, but on his hand.

"Is your transformation wearing off?" Inko asked, noting the green light his hand was emitting.

"ITSUKU!" Izuku yelled as he ran back to his duplicate's room, "OPEN UP! GET OUT HERE!" He banged on the door with all his might. Itsuku did not answer.

Izuku slammed into the door with his shoulder, breaking the small lock holding it in place.

"ITSUKU!" His voice was drowned out by the storm that had gathered outside. And there he was. Standing on the window ledge. Getting ready to jump. Izuku made a mad scramble to him, tripping over the stuff cluttered around his room.

"DON'T JUMP!" Izuku yelled at him. He remembered the feelin he head ten years before, watching himself get shot in the chest. The feeling of helplessness.

Itsuku jumped.

"Ow..." Itsuku said faintly, his arm felt like someone had pulled it out of its socket.

"What the heck is wrong with you..." Itsuku felt water falling on his face, he looked up.

"You nearly died..." Izuku was holding on to his arm, hanging out of the window that he had jumped from.

"Why!?" Izuku asked, more tears falling from his eyes.

"I just thought... You'd all be better off without me..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Izuku gripped his arm harder, causing him to wince in pain, "Better off!? THINK ABOUT OTHERS FOR A CHANGE! DO TOU THINK YOUR MOM WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU WERE DEAD!?"

"B-but y-you can't g-go h-home until I-"

"SHUT UP!" Izuku pulled Itsuku into the window a bit more, "I want to be a hero! I don't care if I don't make it home, I don't want to go home if someone has to die for me to do so!" Izuku tugged Itsuku in and fell to the ground, "You told me before... You feel like you can't do anything. Well you can do a whole lot more then me!"

"B-but K-Kazuki said-"

"SCREW WHAT HE SAYS!" Izuku yelled venomously, "I wished for a quirk as cool as yours for my whole life! And you're gonna throw away the thing I wanted all my life!? The opportunity to be a hero!? To save other people!?"

Itsuku was silent for a minute, "I... I want to be a hero..."

"Then quit trying to throw away your life! Do something! You can hardly say you can't do anything if you don't even try!"

Itsuku looked his hero in the eyes, "Thank you Izuku... I'll t-try to be a h-hero."

"Good!" The green light suddenly engulfed Izuku's body, "I guess I'm headed home!" Izuku said sadly.

"Y-yeah... See you around?"

Izuku smiled, "Hopefully!" He vanished in a sudden burst of light.

* * *

 **Ugh... I'm done with Itsuku's arc! It wasn't very long... But I'm not super good at writing serious scenes so I'm not sure how I did...**

 **Anywho, next up I'll be writing about Izuku's normal life, and delving into his quirk a bit more!**

 **But until then,**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	4. Chapter Four - Tatoos

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Four - Tattoos**

 **Hello World. I will write this later.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia)**

* * *

"I'm home!" Izuku called to his mom nervously.

"I already know that! Now get over here, dinner is almost ready."

"Y-you don't want to know where I've been?" Izuku asked confused. When a child is missing for two days their parents/parent is supposed to be worried.

"You've been in your room haven't you?" Inko Midoriya looked at her son in concern, "Honey, are you feeling alright?"

"No! I mean, yes! I'm feeling fine!" Izuku looked around, "Uh... What day is today?"

"Saturday."

"Oh..." Izuku finally began to understand his quirk. "Dimensional Shift" forces him to go into another dimension. The Izuku Midoriya of that dimension will be in a life threatening situation within a couple days and he goes back after the threat is gone. And judging by his mom's reaction, time freezes during his time in another dimension.

"When did you get a tattoo!?" Inko ask in surprise.

"Tattoo?" Izuku looked at his left wrist and noticed a black bracelet tattoo circling his wrist, "What!? I-I don't remember this!" Izuku's pleas did not save him from being grounded for two weeks, due to him getting a tattoo without permission.

* * *

"And I told her I didn't know where it came from..." Itsuku muttered to himself hopelessly. He was lying on his bed staring at his left hand. Circling his wrist was a black tattoo.

"Well... I might as well go to school..." His stutter disappeared when he was talking to himself.

He changed into the schools uniform and opened up his closet. In the very back was his old kendo sword, "Alright!"

Luckily Itsuku didn't run into Kazuki on his way to school, "I guess this isn't too bad..." He said as he sat down on his seat. The only issue was that he was behind on his studies.

Actually, there was another issue, Kazuki walked into the room.

"Darn it..." Itsuku knew it was coming, that didn't mean he was looking forward to it.

Kazuki, surprisingly enough, ignored him. "Class is starting, go to your seat!" The teacher diverted the crisis, for now.

The rest of the classes went uninterrupted, beside the flashes of light that kept appearing from Kazuki's hands. The real problem was lunch period.

"Oi... Deku." Kazuki stood in-front of Itsuku's desk.

"W-why do you e-even c-call me t-that?" Itsuku actually felt proud about how little he stuttered, "The k-kanji for my name a-aren't even read t-that way..."

"Does it matter now? Let's go, I've got something I want to tell you." Kazuki walked away. Itsuku picked up his sword that he had under his desk and followed him.

They walked out of the school and behind it.

Itsuku used his quirk, but all he saw was handing him a can and talking, "What is he up to..." Itsuku thought to himself.

Kazuki held out a can of soda just as Itsuku's quirk showed.

"W-what i-is this..." Itsuku asked suspiciously.

"IT'S A SODA CAN!" Kazuki shoved the can into Itsuku's hands, "I just needed to give that to you..."

"W-what for?"

Kazuki didn't respond.

"I-is t-this an a-apology..."

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" Kazuki's hands lit up the scenery around them, "I heard... That you need to wear glasses because of my quirk... And... I didn't mean to take it that far..."

While most people would have seen it as avoiding the apology, Itsuku knew that it was probably as sincere as Kazuli could be.

"N-no problem... Thank you..." He grinned nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT!? Class is starting... Let's head back."

Izuku's nervous grin turned into a sincere smile, "Sure!"

Maybe being back at school wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would.

* * *

"It's a villain!" Izuku turned at the scream of a random civilian. Surely enough there was a villain, with a enlarging quirk, destroying the train station. It had been a couple days since his quirk sent him to Itsuku's dimension.

"I wonder who is gonna come?"

"Do you think we'll see backdraft!?"

"Oh! It's Kamui Woods!"

Izuku briefly noted how calm the normal civilians were despite there being a dangerous criminal demolishing a building right in-front of them, "I never realized how much villains became a part of everyday life..."

"Kid! Are you alright!?" A man asked him.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine!"

"What's with that glowing green light?" He asked.

"What?" He looked down and noticed that the green light was once again spreading over his whole body. He vanished in a bright flash of light.

A boy shoved his way through the crowd, his green eyes sparkling with wonder as he stared at the rookie hero Kamui Rivers taking on a villain several times larger then him. Kamui was a new hero that had made his debut just a couple weeks ago. His body was completely made out of water meaning that most physical attacks had no effect on him.

"Wow! He's so agile!" The boy pulled a notebook out of his backpack and began looking over his noted, "Soon he'll use his special capturing technique, Liquid Chains Prison!" There was a sudden flash of green light and Izuku Midoriya appeared, standing right next to the other boy.

"I-ICCHAN!? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The boy asked in shock.

"Icchan?" Izuku asked confused. He turned to the source of the nickname and saw his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou.

* * *

 **Well this chapter doesn't have much in it... I'll definitely add some more scenes in Izuku's dimension after he enters Yuuei, but until then, a lot of the chapters will take place in the other dimensions.**

 **Also, I did a redemption section for Kazuki. Sorry for those who didn't want him to apologize, but Kazuki(Katsuki) isn't the type to owe people(look at chapter 98). And he clearly wouldn't want to permanently injure someone who was on his side; A villain would be a different matter.**

 **Anywho, next up we have the inverted dimension, featuring Icchan!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	5. Chapter Five - Icchan part one

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Five - Icchan part one**

 **Hello World.** **I already wrote this on my other fic's A/N, but I will be taking a bit of a break from Fanfiction until my life is settled again.**

 **On another note, I'll be posting the next chapter of Army of One soon after this, because I won't be able to for the next few weeks!**

 **(Disclaimer: I own not Boku no Hero Academia)**

* * *

"Icchan?" Izuku asked Katsuki, or at least a variation of Katsuki.

"I-I have somewhere to go!" He yelled as he ran away.

"Wait!" Izuku chased after him. Katsuki squeezed his way through the crowd of people and escaped from Izuku's sight, "Darn it..." Izuku broke out of the crowd and looked around, "Right now my other self should be going to school..." He turned towards the school and began running.

Izuku walked into the classroom and sat in his seat. He leaned back and put his feat on the desk.

* * *

Suddenly Katsuki burst into the room, gasping for breath.

"What are you panting for, Katenai?" Izuku asked him.

"Eep! I-Icchan!?" Katsuki had a look of surprise on his face.

"Who else would I be?" Izuku asked annoyed.

"B-but I just saw you watching Kamui River's fight..."

"Kamui!? Why would I be watching that rookie!? He's not number one so I don't care."

"R-right..." Katsuki looked down at the ground. The door slid open loudly causing a couple heads to turn and face it. Izuku, being a cool guy, simply closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"I... Finally... Found... You..." The boy said, large inhales breaking up the sentence. Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder. He held up his hand and began letting out a few sparks.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you'd better let go of me right now..." The hand didn't let go, clearly the fool didn't know who he was. Izuku opened his eyes and glared straight at the punk touching his shoulder. His angry red eyes met green eyes that looked just like Katsuki's.

"Who the hell are you!?" Izuku looked him up and down. Everything about him, the face, the hair, the body, all except for the eyes, were his. He was staring at a near duplicate of himself, Izuku Midoriya.

"H-hello... We need to talk..."

* * *

Izuku shook as he walked outside, closely followed by himself from another dimension. "Calm down, just calm down... I'm sure I can calmly explain the entire scenario to him and he'll completely understand!" Izuku reassured himself in his mind, "Alright!"

"So... What the hell did you bring me out here for?" Izuku flinched at the looked that he received, the version of him staring at him had Katsuki's red eyes.

"Um... Icchan?" Izuku asked uncertainly.

"WHO THE F-"

"My name is Izuku!" Izuku quickly covered up, "I just thought I should call you something else..."

"You have ten seconds to explain before someone here loses a limb. And it most likely won't be me."

"I'M YOU!" Izuku understood the seriousness of the threat. He explained his quirk worked and how it meant that Izuku(Icchan) was going to die.

Icchan glared at him, "Why should I believe a story as fake as yours? AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME ICCHAN!?"

"I'm sorry! I thought it would be easier for the reade-"

"Anyways. What evidence do you have that will make me believe you."

"Um... You have a birthmark on your-"

"THAT PROVES NOTHING!" Icchan interrupted him, "ALL THAT SAYS IS THAT YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME!"

"N-NO I HAVEN'T!" Even if it was a parallel dimension, Izuku didn't want to end up with a bad reputation.

"Enough, get out of here or I'm gonna remove your head." Icchan's hand let out a few warning blasts.

Izuku gulped, "Didn't the threat just get a lot more dangerous?"

"Ten..."

"Nine..."

"Y-YES SIR!" Izuku went from standing into a top notch run for the exit, knowing that if he didn't get out before Icchan finished his count down, he would end up with several third degree burns.

* * *

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" Izuku asked no one in particular. He was wandering back home with nothing to do.

"You could start by being a human puppet for me!" Izuku suddenly lost his breath as someone put him in a headlock from behind. Izuku desperately clawed at the arm covering his windpipe but, it was ridiculously hard and wouldn't come off.

"Help..." His voice would' come out, "HELP ME!"

The tattoo around his wrist lit up, turning from black into a bright blue color.

"What the-" The villain that had decided to attack Izuku flinched in surprise. He quickly moved away from Izuku, not sure what his quirk does.

Izuku fell on the ground and began gulping in air to sustain his oxygen deprived lungs.

"Woah!" He heard a voice besides him, "I-Izuku!? Is that y-you!?" Izuku looked up and saw a duplicate of himself, with blue eyes, glasses, and a wooden sword.

"Itsuku?" Izuku asked in surprise, his body no longer waterlogged.

"Y-yeah! I was just w-walking home and then I was c-covered in a blue light! And n-now I'm here!"

"This may be a part of my quirk... But we can't talk about this now, we have a bit of a problem." Izuku turned to face the villain that had attacked him. Under closer inspection it was revealed that the villain's entire body was composed of wood(don't think about it).

"I-Izuku? W-where are we!?" Itsuku raised his sword nervously.

"Right now we're in a dimension where a bunch of people have swapped quirks. The Izuku of this dimension has "Explosion" and I'm not sure what the Kacchan has. This guy has Kamui wood's quirk."

"Like the rookie hero Kamui Woods?" Itsuku actually sounded kinda excited.

"Yes, I saw him fighting earlier and it appears like his name is Kamui Rivers and he has a water related quirk."

The villain finally made the decision to approach them, "What!? All you had was some dumb cloning quirk!? And here I thought you were actually dangerous!" He grew his fingers into longer branches, "Well, let's get to it!" The villain extended his fingers at them, attempting to stab them.

"Itsuku!"

"R-right!" Itsuku's eyes glowed blue and he blocked or broke all of the branches coming their way.

"What!? How!?" The lumber villain asked in shock.

"Nice! You've gotten stronger!"

"N-no I haven't... Y-you've j-just never seen me f-fight."

The villain readjusted his broken fingers, "You know... You two are starting to piss me off." The villain extended branches from his right shoulder and added layers of lumber over his right arm, "Are you ready for my secret move?" He asked them. His right arm was nearly six times larger than it normally was and it had spiked knuckles at the end.

"Pfft!" Izuku laughed, "Special move, he's just a wannabe hero!"

Itsuku clutched his sword nervously, "D-don't l-laugh at him! I p-probably can't beat him, m-my quirk h-has a cool d-down you k-know!"

The villain did his best to ignore them, "SECRET TECHNIQUE! LACQUERED-"

"NEW YORK... SMASH!" The villain's secret technique got cut off by the sewer grate getting blown off by a powerful gust of wind. The circular lid to the sewer flew up off the ground, and since the wooden villain happened to be standing right above it, the lid went flying into the space right between his legs.

"Eep..." The pain the the villain must have been going through must have been unimaginable. His eyes widened as his pupils shrunk, he put his thighs together and fell to the side, the weight of his right arm was too heavy for his body to hold up; Curling up into a ball, the villain whimpered in pain.

"HAHAHAHA! NEVER FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"

* * *

 **GASP! Could it be!?**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	6. Chapter Six - Icchan part two

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Six - Icchan part two**

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" A man emerged from the sewer.

"A-ALL MIGHT!?" Both Izuku and Itsuku asked in awe, hoping to meet their idol.

"All Might? Who the heck is that!? It's me! Red Lightning!"

"R-red Lightning?" Itsuku asked.

"Never heard of you." Izuku answered honestly.

"What!? I'm the #1 hero!" The man was scrawny looking man. He had his long black hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a black jumpsuit. The only characteristics that he shared with All Might were his eyes, which were a brilliant blue.

"Oh, come on! What about this?" Red Lightning raised his arm and it covered itself with a red vein-like light.

"Nope." Izuku responded.

"Well... Maybe you've heard of my real name! Shouta Aizawa!" Red Lighting, or Shouta, struck a really lame pose.

"Neve-"

"Ah!" Itsuku, with his greater knowledge of nerdy stuff, perked up, "You're Eraser-head!?"

"Oh! I know who that is!" Izuku realized who was in-front of them.

"No, Eraser Fist is my college."

"Eraser F-fist?" Itsuku asked confused.

"You know... Buff dude, quirk lets him disable other peoples quirks if he punches them..."

"Never heard of him." Both green haired boys answered at the same time.

"Tch..." Red Lighting sighed, "Oh well, see you twins later! Don't do drugs!" His skin was suddenly covered with the vein-like red energy from earlier and he picked up the villain under his arm. He then dashed off at top speed. Izuku thought he saw some tears trailing from the #1 hero's eyes.

Itsuku broke the silence, "Well t-that was s-strange..."

Izuku and Itsuku stood in silence with nothing to do, Izuku not knowing how to send Itsuku back to his dimension.

"Well... Wanna go to the city to see what heroes are like here!?" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Y-YEAH!" Itsuku's eyes were sparkling, "LET'S BUY SOME NOTEBOOKS!"

* * *

After a quick trip to a stationary store, Izuku and Itsuku explored the city, armed with 4 notebooks, 10 pencils, 15 erasers, and 2 sharpeners.

"R-ready!?" Itsuku looked like a kid in a candy store, or a Tomura in a game stop, whatever that means!

"You bet!" Izuku grinned evilly, "Let's document every single hero we see!"

The two fanboys spent the rest of the day running up to heroes on patrol and asking them about their quirks. They were about to head back home when.

*BOOM*

Smoke rose in the distance, Izuku turned to Itsuku.

"A VILLAIN!" They promptly turned and began running towards the sight of the explosion.

* * *

Izuku was having a bad day, some punk with a mimicking quirk had tried to trick him, Katsuki was trying to attend Yuuei, he accidentally pressed the wrong button on a vending machine and got the wrong drink(he blew it up), and now, well now he was being manipulated by a lame villain-

"Secret technique! Human Puppet!"

Scratch that, a wannabe hero, villain.

"LET GO OF ME!" He screamed in frustration. The villain had his hand reached out and the branches were grown around Izuku's limbs. The branches controlled all of his movements.

"Never!"

Izuku's hands were unleashing explosions trying to get the villain's hand off of him.

"Ah! It's the wannabe hero!" He turned and saw the imposter from earlier that day, but this time he was with another imposter.

"It's you..." The villain turned his furious eyes on the duo.

"Oh man... He's mad..." The imposter said as the villain attacked them with his open hand.

"Now!" Kamui Rivers, and Kissgoro jumped out and destroyed the incoming branches.

"GET EM!" Mt. Man's was cheering for them from above.

"Why don't you help us out a bit!?" Kissgoro asked angrily.

"I can't fit in that alley! I'm counting on you two!" He gave them a thumbs up.

Izuku felt a sickening feeling as the villain manipulated him like a puppet and made him attack the heroes. The explosions from his palms hit a couple, surprisingly flammable, buildings and caused several fires to start up. Kamui Rivers jumped into action putting out the fires with his quirk.

"KID I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN!" He yelled to Izuku, who merely ignored him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He scream in rage, amping up his explosions to greater strengths.

"Hahaha… Perfect!" The villain directed the explosions towards Kamui Rivers who got blown away by the force.

"ICCHAN! CALM DOWN!" The imposter called to him. The guy next to him drew a wooden sword and began charging towards them.

"GET AWAY!" The villain swung his arm at the other imposter. The four eyed fake's eyes shone blue for a second, before he flipped over the villain's arm and struck the limb pinning down Izuku.

"NOW!" He screamed.

"Alright then…" Izuku cocked back his arm, feeling the burning sensation of nitroglycerin running through it, "DIE!" He yelled in white hot rage, his explosion knocking the villain back into a wall.

"No… You will never defeat me-" Mt. Man reached down and trapped the villain.

"LOOK EVERYBODY! MT. MAN JUST STOPPED THAT VILLAIN!" A crowd formed and began praising Mt. Man for his "Excellent work" at capturing a dangerous villain.

"So who the hell are you?" Izuku asked his savior(not that he needed any help)

"Ah, I-I'm y-you f-from another dimension… My name is Itsuku…" Itsuku stuttered through his response.

"Again…" Izuku thought angrily.

"Icchan! Are you alright?" The imposter came running up.

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT-" Izuku's rage was cut off when the imposter's body was suddenly covered with a green light.

"Oh, we're leaving…" He turned and saw that Itsuku was also covered in a blue light.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're going back to our dimensions! But you'll probably see us again!" The imposter smiled happily, "I'm just glad you're ok!"

"Y-yeah… Bye, Icchan…" Itsuku vanished after being completely consumed by the blue light.

"You were being serious…" Izuku said in surprise.

"Yup!" The light cover the other dimension's Izuku and he vanished. Leaving nothing behind, except for a black tattoo circling Icchan's wrist.

"WHAT THE F-"

* * *

 **Well that concludes Icchan's arc! Sorry if the last scene was confusing, basically Icchan was being called Izuku and Izuku was being called the imposter and Itsuku was being called four-eyes and the other imposter.**

 **Well that is all for today and probably fro the next few weeks! I'll be back eventually!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	7. Chapter Seven - Poker

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Seven - Poker**

 **Hello Wolrd, here is a short chapter.**

 **(Disclaim: I own no hero academies!)**

* * *

"Full house!" Izuku said with a confident grin. He put down his 2 All Mights and 3 Best Jeanists on the picnic table, his playing cards happened to be based off of heroes.

Itsuku grinned nervously and showed his hand, "St-straight flush…"

"Darn it!" Izuku yelled in fake rage as Itsuku raked in the (potato)chips, "Are you gonna be in the next round Icchan?" Izuku asked casually.

Icchan stared at the two with hateful red eyes, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FORCING ME TO PLAY THIS!?"

Itsuku flinched, but Izuku grinned happily, "Don't worry! No time will pass in your dimension!"

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT!? WHY DO I HAVE TO PLAY WITH YOU TWO NERDS!?" He slammed his hand down on the table, scaring away a couple birds.

"B-but you w-were the one who wanted to p-play poker…" Itsuku hid his face behind his hands.

"SO!? YOU'RE PROBABLY CHEATING AREN'T YOU!? YOU'RE USING YOUR QUIRK! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY YOU COULD HAVE CALLED MY BLUFF LAST TURN!" Icchan stood up, hands smoking.

"Calm down!" Izuku tried to mediate between the two, but it had already started.

Itsuku's instincts kicked in and he activated his quirk, he then dodged Icchan's right hook and rolled over to a tree branch that was sitting on the ground. Icchan spun around and grabbed the branch that Itsuku swung at him, he blew it into splinters. Izuku quickly sent them back to their own dimensions, so that they wouldn't hurt each other.

It had been several months since they saved Icchan and Izuku had used that time to practice his quirk. After further experimentation, he was able to summon either of them into his dimension, but if he tried to hold both of them in his dimension he could only keep them for about ten minutes a day. He was training his quirk to make the time limit longer, that meaning that Itsuku and Icchan had to spend time in his dimension.

At first Icchan hadn't been up for it, but when Izuku told him that he would be able to summon him to fight villains from another dimension. That made him a little more enthusiastic.

"How long was that…" Izuku looked at his stop-watch, "Seven minutes…"

"WOW!" A voice suddenly exclaimed behind him, "THAT QUIRK IS AMAZING!" Standing a few feet behind him was a girl who looked about his age, she was wearing a black tank top, running shorts, and her brown hair was tied back into a pony tail.

"Is that a cloning quirk?" She asked excitedly walking closer to Izuku.

"I-I um…" Izuku stuttered slightly, "Ugh, now I'm sounding like Itsuku…" He realized that the girl was still waiting for an answer, "Ah! Yes… It's kinda like a cloning quirk!"

"Cool!" The girl giggled happily, "How many clones can you make?"

"Um… Well… Right now I can make two, but I'll probably get stronger as time goes on…" Izuku immediately went to the cloning quirk excuse, no one ever believed him when he told them that his quirk let him travel to different dimensions.

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"Ah! Please don't tell anyone I was using it!" Izuku said quickly. While people often used their quirks in public places, it was still illegal. Using your quirk was kinda like how people will cross an empty road even if the walk light isn't on.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone." She leaned in closer, "Actually, I'm using my quirk too!" She unattached an ankle weight that was wrapped around her leg and showed it to him. It floated in the air.

"Woah! Izuku poked the weight and watched it drift aimlessly.

"Hehe! My quirk lets me make objects weightless!"

"Hm… Are you by any chance training to go to a hero academy?" Izuku asked suspiciously.

"AH!" The girl looked shocked, "How did you know!?"

Izuku grinned, "It's just a lucky guess! I actually want to apply to Yuuei!"

"Oo!" The girl looked happy, "That's where I'm applying too!"

"Really? Well, I hope that we both make it in!" Izuku held out his fist.

"Yup! Let's both do our best!" The girl returned his fist bump, "Well, I'm gonna keep running! See you around!"

"Oh wait!" Izuku stopped her, "I'm Izuku Midoriya! What's your name?"

"Ochako! Ochako, Uraraka!" She waved and continued on her jog.

"Ochako…" Izuku smiled happily.

And then he began glowing green again.

* * *

 **So, I was thinking that Izuku's personality might be a bit OOC in this fic, fi you also have this thought feel free to inform me! It's just, I don't like it when a fanfic uses the name of a character and then writes about a completely different person. Which might make me a bit of a hypocrite, but what the hay, I don't really know what I'm doing!**

 **Anywho, I'm probably not going to be able to post very often(I still haven't gotten used to my school schedule) So don't have to expectations from me!(Who am I kidding! Nobody has expectations fro me to live up to!)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	8. Chapter Eight - Izuko part one

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Eight - Izuko part one**

 **Hello World, this is one of the Izuku's that I've been hoping to write about for a while! I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, but I do own the OCs, Itsuku, Icchan, and this new one!)**

* * *

"KYAAH!" Izuku paled when he heard the girlish scream. Even though he was in a steamy room, he could make out the shape of a girl standing right in front of him.

"Oh, you have the birthmark too…"

"PERVERT!"

* * *

Izuku prostrated himself on the floor in front of a girl with shoulder length green hair, light green eyes, freckled cheeks, and a towel wrapped around her chest.

"I am truly sorry for suddenly appearing in your shower room without warning. I have a completely reasonable explanation for all of this." Izuku surprised himself with his own articulate response, had he been speaking to someone like Ochako he would would of undoubtedly be stuck repeating the first syllable on an embarrassed cycle. But then again how often does a person stumble upon a member of the opposite gender while said person was bathing?

His cheek was bruising from where Izuko Midoriya, slapped him. For some reason, he felt like the slap was strong enough to send him flying into the wall and create a huge gust of wind in the small shower room, but it was probably just his imagination.

""W-WHO ARE YOU!?" Izuko stuttered, trying to hide herself from the strange boy who appeared in a flash of green light. Her hand was slightly red and she was holding onto it as tightly as she was holding onto the towel that was preventing this fan fiction from becoming M rated.

"I am Izuku Midoriya, I am a variation of you from another dimension. I'm here to save you from-"

"STALKER!" Izuko slapped him again, but this time with her other hand. Izuku felt like this slap was a lot weaker.

"NO WAIT! I CAN PROVE IT!" The first tattoo on his wrist lit up and Itsuku appeared in a flash of blue light.

"W-What's wrong Izu-zu-zu-zu-zu-zu-" Itsuku's eyes widened and his face turned into a color comparable to that of a gummy bear, if said gummy bear was cherry flavored.

"That is the response I expected myself to make!" Izuku said quietly to himself.

* * *

Izuko Midoriya sat on her bed with her eyes closed in concentration. She had changed into a t-shirt and sleep pants so that there was no more eye candy.

"So. You two are me?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"Y-yes…" The two answers were so synchronized you might have thought that one person had said it.

It had been a normal day. Izuko had gone to the beach to clean it with All Might like she did every day. She had gone home sweaty and tired and decided to take a shower before eating her dinner.

She sighed, "But then you two appeared…"

"Izuku!" The one with glasses whispered sharply, "Send me back!"

"No!" The one named Izuku retorted, "I need your help to share the blame!"

"Why!? I'm not at fault here!"

"Neither am I!"

Izuko watched the whisper argument go on as she thought of what to do. While she was still upset about a boy appearing in her shower, she was never a very angry person(If they had peeked on Kacchan they probably would have lost a few limbs) Not to mention, quirks are weird things, it's not all that unreasonable for a quirk that crossed dimensions to exist. She was getting a little excited just thinking about the potential that a multidimensional quirk would have for a pro hero. She was easily excited when it came to quirks(She was raised quirkless after all)

"Ok…" She sighed, "I'll believe you…"

Both of the "inter dimensional" variations of her looked up in joy.

"Thank you so much!" The first one said excitedly, "It was so much harder to convince Icchan that we weren't stalkers!"

Izuko smiled awkwardly, "Well, I've heard of crazier quirks!"

"Oh! Like that one guy whose quirk let him never stop eating? Scientists studied him and realized that his stomach had a worm hole that deposited all of his extra food in a bar in New York!" The one with glasses exploded into a long winded speech.

"Really? I've never heard about someone like that…" Izuku responded, "Also I was meaning to ask, what do you think of the Pro Hero Ectoplasm? All Might is pretty awesome, but when I think about it, Ectoplasm comes in a close second!"

"Ectoplasm?" Izuko instantly went into fangirl mode, "Come on, she's not even that strong! Her clones can't even take one hit without disappearing!"

"But his teamwork and coordination allow him to respond to many rescue scenarios along with battling! Did you see that one video in which stopped three criminals in three different places at the same time!?" Izuku retorted instantly.

"Well yeah, but All Might can easily make up for it with her speed!"

"Um…" The glasses variation interrupted their nerdy argument, "Iz-Izuko?"

"Yes? What was your name again?"

"Huh!? Yes, uh, Itsuku!" He stumbled over his words, "I was just wondering, is mom ok with you being in your room alone with random boys you hardly know?"

"Mom?" Izuko asked confused, "We don't really talk about her in this household… Dad gets pretty depressed." Both Izuku and Itsuku paled, having a conversation with a girl's father was not something that either of them had intended to do for a very long time.

"Izuko!" The door opened and the man in question walked in, "I come and eat your dinner! You were the one who wanted to follow that crazy diet!"

"Daddy!" Izuko said in surprise, "Don't just come into my room like that!"

"Come on, it's-" Inuku Midoriya froze when he saw the two boys sitting in his daughter's room.

Izuku and Itsuku gulped.

* * *

 **I think that is a good place to end! See ya later!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	9. Chapter Nine - Izuko part two

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Nine - Izuko part two**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia)**

* * *

"Oh! And here are some photos of her pretending to be All Might!" Izuko's dad laughed merrily, "Wasn't she adorable?"

"Heh, y-yeah…" Itsuku and Izuku agreed, trying to ignore the fact that they both had the exact same picture of themselves running around in All Might onesies.

"And on this page we have pictures of her visiting the zoo!"

"Daddy! That's enough!" Izuko complained.

"Aw… But you finally brought friends home… And you didn't tell me about it…" He looked like he was going to start crying."

"These two literally came out of nowhere, I didn't know they were going to be here!"

"Ok…" Inuku Midoriya had turned out to be a complete pushover. He had began weeping tears of joy when he had found out that his "little angel" had brought friends over. Then he began trying to find out which one was dating her as he showed them baby pictures.

"Will you two be staying for dinner?" He asked the boys.

"I should really be heading back…" Itsuku said, glancing at Izuku. Izuku returned his glance with desperate puppy eyes that said don't go.

Itsuku's eyes lit up blue instead, a sign that he was getting ready to fight his way back to his dimension. Izuku quickly sent him back.

"Ah!" Izuko's dad said in surprise as Itusku was enveloped in a blue light, "By the way, I never got your name!"

"M-me!? I'm Izuku! Izuku Midoriya!"

Inuku looked at him strangely, "Izuku? That sounds just like my little Izuko's name!"

"Ah! Well, I. Um…"

"He's me from another dimension." Izuko said simply.

"Izuko!?" Izuku asked in surprise, "That should be a secret!"

"Really? Why?" Izuko asked, "It sounds reasonable enough. There are literally people who can jump through time, traveling dimensions is nothing."

"Bu-" Izuku paused, "I guess you're right… Why didn't I think of that!? We basically have the same mind!"

"Another dimension? That sounds like a wonderful quirk!" Inuku said happily, "It sounds a whole lot safer than my Izuko's quirk…"

"Eh!? You have a quirk!?" Izuku asked in surprise.

"Y-yeah!" Izuko said looking away, "It's kinda like Woosh!" She described vaguely.

"Izuko got her quirk just a few weeks ago." Inuku explained, "But it's a very dangerous one! She's already broken her arms several times!"

"B-broken!?" Izuku turned to Izuko, who merely scratched the back her head sheepishly.

"Well… I need to get used to it before the exam!" She explained.

"Oh! Are you talking about the Yuuei Exam?" Izuku asked excitedly, he had also dreamed of entering the same high school as All Might.

"Yeah! When choosing a hero course its just gotta be Yuuei! Just think! Going to the same school that All Might graduated from!"

"I know right!" Izuku readily agreed.

"Even so." Inuku interrupted their fanboy/girl chat, "I was searching on the web for information about this exam… And there was hardly anything! The only things I could find were complaints and lawsuits about how it was too dangerous! Are you sure you should be going there?"

"Of course!" Izuku and Izuko responded together.

"It's Yuuei!" Izuko started, "They have very high standards so it makes sense that they would keep the exam a secret!"

"Besides," Izuku added, "heroes are in dangerous conditions all the time! It is good preparation for the future!

Inuku looked at the two of them and tears started leaking from the corners of his eyes, "But… But… I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE BABY TO GET HURT!"

Izuku came to the realization about how similar Inuku was to his own mom. The tears began flowing everywhere.

"Daddy! I'll be fine!" Izuko already had tissues for his tears.

"Really?"

"I promise!"

"Izuku!" Inuku rounded on the boy.

"Y-YES!?"

"You are going to go to the exa, tomorrow, and you are going to make sure my baby isn't hurt! You understand!?"

"Y-yes… Sir…"

* * *

"And that is why I am here…" Izuku muttered to himself.

"Um… Now that I think about it… I should probably wait for next year. Right?" Izuko looked at Izuku with worried eyes. She was standing right in front of the entrance to Yuuei grounds; the place where the Yuuei Barrier would usually be.

"Just come on already!" Izuku begged her, since he wasn't actually taking the exam he had no worries.

"Easy for you to say!" Izuko retorted. She took a deep breath, "Ok… I'm ready!" She took a step forward… And tripped over her foot.

"Izuko!" Izuku jumped forward to catch her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to use my quirk without permission!" Izuko felt someone's strong hands put her back on the ground. She turned and saw a cute boy with short brown hair.

"A-ah…" Her face lit up red.

"Good luck on the test today! Let's both make it!" He said happily.

"Y-ye…" Izuko' face continued to get brighter.

"See you later!" He jogged off into the examination room.

"By-" Izuko couldn't get the word out.

While Izuko had been lucky enough to be saved by a nice stranger, who she totally didn't have a newfound crush on, Izuku had not. He had fallen flat on his face in his clumsy attempt to stop his gender-swapped self from falling.

"Was that Ochako?" He asked no one in particular. He then glanced up at Izuko, who was gazing off into space with a dazed look.

"Oi… You still in there?" Izuku asked.

Izuko turned to him. Her eyes were sparkling like stars, "I SPOKE WITH A BOY!" She whisper screamed.

"Do I not count?" Izuku asked himself as Izuko happily skipped towards the exam room

* * *

 **Hello World! I bet you guys are expecting me to apologize about taking over 2 weeks to post the next chapter… And to the I respond,**

 **"** **A fan-fiction author is never late, nor is he early, he posts precisely when he means to!"**

 **And yes. I slightly altered the canon so that Izuko received One for All a few weeks before the actual exam.**

 **Anywho, I hope you didn't give up on me as an author due to my horrible scheduling abilities… But right now I am staying up to the unholy hours of the night to get over my writer's block while I should be doing Algebra II or something! Be grateful!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	10. Chapter Ten - Izuko part three

**Army of One**

 **Chapter Ten - Izuko part three**

 **So Homecoming was last night… Did anyone besides me spend it alone in their bedroom, watching anime?**

 **…** **I have no regrets.**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs)**

* * *

"How did it go?" Izuku asked as Izuku came out of the written exam portion. They were standing with a group of students who looked like they were warming up.

"It was nerveracking..." Izuko looked like she had seen a ghost, "There was this scary girl with glasses who yelled at me..."

"What about the test?" Izuku asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"I'm pretty sure I barely passed..."

Izuku grinned and pat her on the back, "Come on! I'm sure you did fine! What's next?"

"The... Physical portion of the exam..."

"Ah..." Izuku knew that if he had gone then he would fail, he still had a weak fanboy body, "W-well, you're really well built so it should be ok!"

Izuko turned red and covered her chest.

"I WASN'T THINKING ANYTHING!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Ah! You're the girl I met this morning!" The brown haired boy who had saved Izuko from a broken nose appeared out of nowhere, "How'd you do on the test? Oh! I'm Ochamaru! Nice to meet you!"

"N-n-ni-" Izuku's mental facilities began failing.

"It really is Ochako!" Izuku said in surprise.

"And you must be her brother! Nice to meet you too!" Ochamaru shook Izuku's hand happily.

Izuku smiled, "Yeah... Sorry about her... I'm Izuku and this is I-"

"IZUKO!" The green haired girl finely screamed out. When she realized how loud she yelled, she covered her face with her hands.

"Izuko?"

"START!" Present Mic's voice rang out through the air, "MOVE IT PEOPLE! THOSE ROBOTS AREN'T GONNA DESTROY THEMSELVES!"

"Wuh?" Izuku and Izuko asked in unison. They were then pushed into action by the rest of the examinees suddenly rushing into the training field.

"Eh!? Wait! I'm not taking this exam!" Izuku's calls for help were futile as the large gate closed behind him.

* * *

"I-I-IZUKO!" Izuko tried to ignore Izuku's wailing.

"I'm sorry! You've just got to avoid the robots!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran off to find the faux villains.

"B-but..." She rounded the corner and out of sight.

"I need to hurry, or my training with All Might will go to waste!" She saw sudden movement out of the corner of her eye and rolled to the side. The ground that she had just been standing on was turned into rubble.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Izuko briefly thought about how much the robot sounded like her childhood friend before activating one for all.

"SMA-" The robot was blown apart by an explosion, "Kacchan!?"

Standing behind the robot was a blonde girl with a smoking hand, "Wow! What a useful quirk!" She said in amazement, she turned and saw Izuko.

"W-wh-who-" Izuko stuttered in confusion, the girl's quirk was exactly like Kacchan's.

"Oh? Did I take your points on accident?" She began laughing, "Looks like I'm just far stronger than you! Haha-"

Izuko ignored her and continued searching for robots.

"ONLY 2 MINUTES LEFT!" Present Mic's voice warned her.

"Two minutes!?" Izuko asked incredulously. She turned a corner and found where most of the fighting was going on.

"37!"

"29!"

"DIE!"

"THAT ONE'S MINE!"

"26!"

She heard different students yelling out their scores along with a colorful stream of insults, curses, and profanities.

"Eh..." She looked around. Every robot she saw would explode before she had the chance to ready her quirk. She braced herself.

"SMA-" Her battle cry was once again interrupted by a large tremor knocking her off of her feet. Rising out of the ground was an enormous robot.

"0-pointer..." Izuko said in a hushed voice, the others began running away in terror, "I've got to run!"

She turned to get away, ignoring the two other students holding back another from attacking the 0-pointer.

"Help!" Her blood froze in her veins. Lying at the feet of the huge robot was Ochamaru.

She ran.

* * *

"Izuko!?"

Izuku watched in horror and awe as Izuko flew towards the robot, arms flailing.

"We've got to catch her!" He told Itsuku, who was helping him restrain Icchan.

"What are we supposed to do?" He struggled against Icchan's violent thrashing, "I don't think any of us are capable of flight!"

"LET GO OF ME NERDS! I CAN FLY IF I WANNA FLY!"

Both NERDS turned to him and asked him, "Huh?"

Icchan made two explosions behind him, propelling himself out of Itsuku and Izuku's grasps. The force of the explosions knocked the two of them to the ground. He then began flying towards Izuko who was still sailing towards the robot's face.

"He really can fly..." Izuku commented.

"What an OP quirk..." Itsuku added.

"I want a nerf..."

"Agreed."

Izuko's fist created a crater in the robot's face.

"Why didn't I get a quirk like that?" Itsuku asked.

"I know right..." Izuku agreed jealously.

"Like you're one to talk! Out of the four of us, I clearly have the weakest quirk!" Itsuku fumed, "I mean what's with this group? Explosions, Super human strength that can crush giant robots, cross-dimensional travel, and 15 second of foresight! Which one do you think is the weakest!?"

"15 seconds!? Nice Itsuku! Your time got longer!"

"Ah, thank you! I've been trai- THAT'S NOT THE POINT! All I'm saying is, your quirk is even stronger than Icchan's!"

Izuku stood up, "I guess so- Ah, headrush!"

The sudden rush of blood from his head caused Izuku to lose concentration. That made him accidentally send Itsuku and Icchan back to their own dimensions.

"Itsuku?" Izuku turned and saw Izuko falling rapidly towards the ground.

"IZUKO!?" He began sprinting towards the falling girl. This was it, this was the moment when she was going to die and he wasn't prepared. He wasn't going to be able to save her.

"No..." His mind returned to the first time he activated his quirk. He remembered the day he saw his mother and himself get murdered before his own eyes.

"NO!" He felt his vision multiplying, several paths opened up in front of him. The images kept splitting, creating more and more visions of Izuko falling to her death.

"IZUKO!" His voice sounded like an entire army was yelling at the same time.

"Look out!" Ochamaru yelled as he jumped up and met Izuko in midair.

"Eh?" Izuku's vision returned to normal.

"That was a close one!" Ochamaru floated back down with Izuko craddled in his arms.

"COME ON!" Izuku screamed, "IF YOU WERE JUST GONNA JUMP IN AND SAVE HER THEN WHY DID I GET ALL EMOTIONAL AND SCREAM HER NAME?"

"Wait, what? You lost me..." Ochamaru looked at him confused.

* * *

On their way home Izuko and Izuku both looked like zombified vegetables.

"0 points..." Izuko lamented.

Izuku sighed, "Yuuei is scary... I don't want to go there.."

"Yeah... I guess it was pretty large scal-"

"LOOK OUT!" Izuku grabbed Izuko and stopped her from walking out into a busy road.

His skin started glowing.

"Seriou-" He vanished in a burst of light.

Izuko glanced down at her wrist where a black tattoo was circled around her wrist. "Huh?"

After a few days, Izuko's results arrived in the mail. She was accepted to Yuuei with a score of 100 villain points and 60 hero points.

As it turned out, Izuku had summoned Icchan and Itsuku and the three of them had defeated quite a few faux villains. Yuuei decided that they were related to her quirk and gave all of the points they got to her.

* * *

 **Well... This chapter seems pretty weak... And yes, Izuku saved Izuko from busy traffic, not the 0-pointer.**

 **Anywho! I'm about to be getting into Yuuei territory, so I'm about to introduce a new Izuku! This next one is based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr or something...**

 **Next up, Izumi Midoriya!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


End file.
